You can't live in Fear
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: When Elsa was sixteen years old, a bandit army attempted to raid the kingdom of Arendelle. They were defeated with the help of two Death Knights: the Orc known as Gorkill the Kin Slayer, and the Dark Prince Aanias Menethil Windrunner. Now she has to learn not live in fear. ElsaxOC, and more.


**You Can't Live in Fear**

Hey everybody, Jack here! I had been kicking this one around in my head for a while now, and finally said "The Heck with it." And decided to write a Frozen Fic that inserts the World of Warcraft.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said.

Summary: When Elsa was sixteen years old, a bandit army attempted to raid the kingdom of Arendelle. They were defeated with the help of two Death Knights: the Orc known as Gorkill the Kin Slayer, and the Dark Prince Aanias Menethil Windrunner. Now she has to learn not live in fear.

**CHAPTER 1**

A sixteen year old Elsa paced about as she reflected on the events of this day. There had been a Army of Bandits who had attempted to pillage the kingdom of Arendelle, and it would have succeeded if it weren't for the efforts of two brave warriors. The first was an axe wielding Orc named Gorkill; a hearty warrior who had honestly seen more than his fair share of battles.

The second was an eighteen year old young man named Ananias. He has pale white skin and faded blond hair, and is an incredibly skilled swordsman and archer to boot. He keeps most of his face hidden in the shadows of his hood, but from what she can see, he is extremely handsome. He carries two swords with him: a two handed Runeblade which he uses in battle, and second two handed Runeblade that he seemingly refuses to use. When she asked his companion why, he said it was Ananias' story to tell.

But this is not what has her troubled. What troubles her is that these two could sense her powers. "How could they tell," she asked herself, this question confounded her to no end.

The apothecary walked out of the room where Ananias was being treated and said, "He just needs rest for now, but you're free to talk to him if you like."

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a few gold coins before walking in to see him. His hood was still up, making her think he was asleep.

When she turned to leave he said, "Don't go." She spun around to see him pull down his hood to reveal his face, the slightly pointed ears catching her attention. He then opened his eyes to reveal them to be a glowing red as he said, "your presence is soothing."

Elsa was not sure how to react to the sight of his eyes, they were quite terrifying. "How do you and Gorkill know about my powers," she asked

"He and I belong to an order known as the Knights of the Ebon Blade," he replied, "We're Death Knights."

She gasped in fear; she had heard rumors about Death Knights and their cruelty.

"At a time the rumors about us being cruel and uncaring individuals were true," he said in a neutral tone, "but that time passed almost two years ago with the death of the Lich King Arthas Menethil."

Elsa steeled her nerves and said, "Well, I would like to thank you and your friend for aiding us in our time of need."

"I can tell you're curious about my sword," he said with a smirk, "the one I didn't use."

She gulped and said, "Yes, I was wondering why you didn't use it."

"Whosoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal," he said darkly, "Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit."

After pondering the meaning of these words she realized, "It's cursed."

He nodded, "In truth I'm afraid of this weapon, since I had heard numerous horror stories about it from my mother."

"Then why keep it," she questioned.

"Because the idea of someone who doesn't care what price they pay for power using this blade terrifies me more," replied Ananias.

"He fears it because he knows better than anyone how dangerous that weapon is," added Gorkill from the door way, "good to see you're up Prince Ananias."

"My full name is Ananias Menethil Windrunner; I am the son of Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, and The Lich King Arthas Menethil," replied Ananias as rolled his eyes, "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Even if I stopped, it doesn't change who you are my friend," the Orc replied with a chuckle, "How do you feel."

"It'll take more than a few flesh wounds to kill me," Ananias laughed before holding his sides on pain, "Though I probably shouldn't laugh until I've fully healed."

"Let the man rest for a while princess," the Orc said as kindly as his gruff voice would allow, "He'll be there when you come back."

She then walked up to his bedside and kissed his cheek and whispered, "I wish you could stay." She had no doubt that the Orc had heard her, so she wasn't surprised when he asked about it. "I can't explain it, but having him around makes me feel... safe," she answered.

"He does have that effect on people," the Orc chortled.

XxxX

**TWO YEARS LATER, ELSA'S CORONATION**

Two years had passed since the two Death Knight's saved Arendelle, and had sworn an oath of fealty to protect the kingdom and its royal family. Ananias has been teaching Elsa everything he knows about being a ruler, teaching her to make speeches, and often forcing her to make public appearances. When she asked why it was so important, he said, "The truest victory a king or a queen can have is to stir the hearts of their people."

She has come to harbor strong feelings of love for him and him for her. As a result, the two have had multiple secret rendezvous where they would allow their feelings for one another to control their actions, though Elsa refused to remove her gloves. Ananias didn't mind though, he felt it gave her a sense of elegance.

XxX

Elsa looked at her reflection, appraising her appearance. She knew there would be a large number of dignitaries arriving, including Ananias' family. He had written to his mother some time ago, explaining his situation to her. She wrote back asking when the coronation ceremony would occur, since that would be the most convenient time for her to come. When he told her two years, she spent that time trying to secretly convince her sister Vereesa to support a brief armistice around the time of the coronation.

When Vereesa asked why, she wasn't expecting to find out Sylvanas had a son. The only thing that surprised her more was the identity of his father. When she heard her sister's reason for not killing him, she was actually glad: it meant that she wasn't the monster she believed Arthas had made her. That being said, she often claims that she wishes she did, if only because she wouldn't have to deal with the headache of being his mother.

"It doesn't matter how many times you appraise your appearance love," he said kindly as he walked up and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, "you still look just as beautiful as you did when you started."

Elsa sighed as she turned to meet his red eyes, the fear she once held for them now replaced by a sense of adoration. The affection they held reminded her of a pair of sparkling Ruby's. "You always know what to say my love," she turned amd grasped his face and kissed him tenderly before breaking it. "I'm still a little worried about meeting your though," she confessed, "What if they don't like me?"

"Even my Aunt Vereesa would love you," he answered, "though I can't say the same about me."

She rested her head on his chest saying, "I hope you're right."

***knock, knock, knock*** "Come on guys," Anna said with excitement, "the servants are grabbing things I didn't even know we had!"

"We had better get out there," Ananias said with a chuckle, "Anna does tend to let her excitement get the better of her."

XxX

Gorkill stood at the docks waiting for the various representatives from both the Alliance and the Horde to arrive. He knew the Windrunner family would be out in force today; even Alleria had come out of hiding to meet her nephew. Jaina Proudmoore was also in attendance, since she wanted to meet the son of her late lover. Garrosh Hellscream and Thrall were also in attendance, the former was unhappy with the armistice, but knew the troops needed the rest.

As soon as he saw the symbols of the Alliance and the Horde flying from two particular ships, he knew they had arrived

"Greetings honored members of the Horde and the Alliance," Gorkill said with a respectful bow, "I hope your trip was comfortable, and would like to remind you all that fighting a war here shall not be tolerated."

Garrosh growled in irritation, but Thrall silenced him with a glare; even Hellscream knew not to cross Thrall.

"The trip was tolerable," Answered Sylvanas with a Serene smile on her face, "I take it Ananias is with Elsa?"

Gorkill nodded, "The two have grown extremely close over the course of the past two years, and I have little doubt they plan to wed."

Vereesa and Alleria were surprised by the serenity Sylvanas was carrying herself with it was quite unexpected.

Nathanos Blightcaller and 2 Dark Ranger's nodded to one another before disappearing into the shadows; they always operated best in that manner.

Arator and the twins, Galadin and Giramar were curious about their cousin. From what their Aunt has told them, he only fights when his hand has been forced.

They began to walk forward when Nathanos came up to Sylvanas and whispered something.

"Interesting, but I believe that information should be given to Gorkill," she replied.

He nodded and said, "As you wish milady." He walked up to Gorkill and said, "The Duke of Weselton is not to be trusted."

"Greedy little man I take it," the Orc asked in amusement.

Nathanos nodded, "mmhmmm."

"Duly noted," he answered, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"I almost wish Ananias would find out," Nathanos chuckled.

Gorkill let out a hearty laugh, "He never did take well to people extorting his loved ones."

XxX

As the guests and dignitaries walked up to the castle gates, Ananias reminded Elsa, "it's just for today, and if anything happens I'll protect you."

"I'm more worried about hurting Anna again," Elsa confessed.

Ananias sighed, "You should be worried about how people will react to your powers, since mankind fears that which they do not understand."

"Noted," she said calmly.

The first to approach them was Sylvanas, "Ananias, it's been so long since I've seen you."

"Too long if you ask me," he chuckled.

The Banshee Queen smiled and said, "Come give your mother a hug."

Ananias did as she asked and hugged his mother. "Mother, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Elsa, this is my mother, Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sylvanas," said Elsa.

Sylvanas smiled and said, "As it is to meet you, Queen Elsa. I've heard that my son is quite taken by you."

"And I him," the platinum blond replied, "We hope to wed, but only if I have your approval."

"Then I suppose we'll have to get to know one another," Sylvanas mused, "Walk with me."

As they watched the two walk off, Ananias was tackled by the collective weight of his youngest cousins. "Is Elsa your girlfriend, she's really pretty, when do you plan on marrying her," the asked in perfect sync.

"To answer your questions: yes, I know she is, and as soon as your aunt says it's okay," he replied with a chuckle.

Arator helped his cousin up saying, "It's funny how you're a Death Knight, because I'm a Paladin."

"Maybe we should have a spar, see which one of us is stronger," suggested Ananias.

Alleria intervened saying, "Another time boys, right now we're here to enjoy ourselves."

Suddenly a shadow darkened the sky, and a dragon came swooping down, causing a panic until it took the form of an Elvish woman. "I see you've recovered from your bout with Death Wing," Vereesa mused, "I'm honestly surprised you decided to show, Lady Alexstraza."

"The Alliance and the Horde aren't the only ones who need some down time," she answered before turning to Ananias, "So this is the mythical son of Arthas Menethil and Sylvanas Windrunner." She licked her lips and said, "I'd bed you myself if you weren't in a relationship already."

Ananias chuckled, "I am flattered that you feel that way, not many catch the eye of Lady Alexstraza the Life-Binder."

"Where is the lucky girl anyway," she asked the red head, "I'm quite interested in meet this girl."

"She's with Sylvanas," replied Jaina, "They're getting to know one another."

Little did they know, their conversation was being monitored by someone with nefarious intentions.

XxX

"So tell me about yourself," asked Sylvanas.

Elsa began by saying, "Well, when Anna and I were young, I almost killed her by accident with my powers."

"Yes, Ananias did mention that in his letters," mused Sylvanas, "you should learn how to control it."

"I was given these gloves by our father just before he and mother went to my cousins wedding," she said sadly, "they died sometime during the trip."

"You have my sympathies," added Sylvanas, "please continue."

Elsa nodded and continued, "A bandit Army attacked when I was Sixteen, which is when I met your son. He and his friend fought fiercely to protect Arendelle, and went as far as to swear an Oath of Fealty to protect this kingdom and its royal family."

"That is something he would do," she chuckled, "He's always been a two birds with one stone individual."

Elsa was confused, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"He wanted to be near you," Sylvanas explained.

Elsa blushed and said, "Oh… That explains a lot actually."

"He is a clever young man," Sylvanas added, "Something that has carried over to his military career."

Elsa giggled, "That's not the only place it's carried over to."

"Am I to believe that you two have been fooling around," Sylvanas taunted.

Elsa blushed, "ah, um, well... Yes?"

"At least we know you're both compatible," she replied with a knowing smile. Elsa said nothing, she was too embarrassed. She noticed the shadow pass over and turned to see a Dragon approaching from above. "It seems Lady Alexstraza is here," Sylvanas mused.

Elsa then asked, "She has a pet Dragon?"

"No, she is the Dragon," answered Sylvanas.

As if to prove Sylvanas' point, the dragon transformed into a red headed Elvish lady as she landed.

"Let's go say hi," suggested Sylvanas.

Elsa nodded dumbly, the idea that she's about to have a conversation with a Dragon is a lot to take in.

XxX

'_It seems I'll have to romance Elsa's younger sister Anna,_' Han's thought to himself, '_should be easy enough._'

**DONE!**

Some of my readers might see this on my profile and wonder why I decided to write this. Hopefully they decided to check it out, I hope they find that it was surprisingly well written, but that is not why I'm writing this fic. I'm writing it because my adorable niece Sophie Lynn Bauer (Pronounced Bower) loves frozen. I hope that she'll read it when she's old enough to understand the things written it and love it.


End file.
